meerkatrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Gaia Commandos
Gaia '''is role played by Aniju Aura. Commandos '''Gaia(VCDF004) was born on January 25, 1998 in the newly form Commandos. Her mother was Zilla the dominant female and her father was Frodo the dominant male. Her litter-mates were her one brother Kronos(VCDM001) and two sisters Royal(VCDF003) and Libitina(VCDF002). They were the first litter born in the Commandos ever. Her mother had killed her sister's pups before Gaia was born. Her mother gave birth to another litter in May 1999. She gave birth again to four more pups in August 1999. Her ucles left the group and her two aunt dispersed. Her aunt Rosie died of TB. Sadly Frodo died of TB in October 1999 leaving the group without a dominant male. Zilla died of TB in December 1999 Her sister Libitina astering her dominance over her sisters. Gaia submitted tp her sister. She was content with being a babysitter and stayed out of her sister's way. Kronos and Libitina took charge of the Commandos but soon left the group and joined the Whiskers. Then Royal left the Commandos and joined the Lazuli. Gaia almost mated with a rover named Fido but she got distracted by an alarm called and Fido disappeared. The Commandos encounter the Whiskers. A day later Gaia mated with a rover named Tryan. She gave birth to William , Hestia, Poseidon and Selena on March 2, 2000. Gaia was evicted but rejoined the group and later she mated with Vrunner. In Dcember 2000, the Commandos split. Aztecs The splinter group was named the Aztecs. Gaia being the oldest female in the group established dominance. Zeus became the dominant male. Gaia gave birth on December 21, 2000 to Atlas, Oasis , Hukles and Pandora. Several males and females joined the Aztecs within the next few months raises the Aztecs' numbers. On May 30, 2001 Gaia gave birth to Angie, Zotz and Flutter fathered by Ghost. Sadly Angie was predated in September. In late 2001 most of the adult males had left the group. Not long after a group of Whisker rovers joined the Aztecs, the oldest of the males named Tryan, Gaia's old flame, became the new dominant male. Gaia soon became pregnant but sadly lost the litter. She got pregnant again and gave birth to Typhone, Kimberly and Ngozi on March 9, 2002. Gaia gave birth to her last litter on September 21, 2002 which consisted of Ferno, Orion and VAZP028. Gaia remained the dominant female for the rest of the month till she was predated by a predator on September 30, 2002. Family Mother: Zilla Father: Frodo Brother: Kronos Sisters: Royal and Libitina Mates: Tryan, Vrunner and Ghost First litter born on May 2, 2000 fathered by Tryan William (VCDM027) Still Alive, living in the Aztecs Hestia (VCDF028), Still Alive, living in the Commandos Poseidon (VCDM029) Last Seen Selena (VCDF030) Still Alive, living in the Commandos Second litter born on December 21, 2000 fathered by Vrunner Atlas (VAZM001) Still Alive, living in the Aztecs Oasis (VAZM002) Last Seen Hukles (VAZF003) Last Seen Pandora (VAZF004) Still Alive, living in the Aztecs Third litter born on May 30, 2001 fathered by Ghost Angie (VAZF011) Deceased, predated in September 2001 Zotz (VAZM012) Still Alive, living in the Aztecs Flutter (VAZF013) Last Seen, disappeared in February 2002 Fourth litter born on March 9, 2002 fathered by Tryan Typhone (VAZM023) Kimberly (VAZF024) Ngozi (VAZF025) Fifth litter born on September 21, 2002 fathered by Tryan Ferno (VAZM026) Orion (VAZM027) VAZP028 Links Commandos Mob Aztecs Mob Tryan Whiskers Category:Role Play meerkats Category:Commandos meerkats Category:Aztecs meerkats Category:Dominant Meerkats Category:Dominant Females Category:Deceased meerkats